Quentio
Basic Information Character Name: Quentio Character Age: 23 Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Melee-Flail '''Archetype: '''Guardian '''Race: '''Lunari '''City: '''Akravar '''Character Personality: '''Devoted, determined, loyal, focused, and patient. '''Favorite Activity: '''Killing rabbits... '''Extra Info: Colonel of Red River PMC (2nd in cmmd). Background Information Quentio was raised in the hot and humid city of Akravar by his father Mahyde, unfortantly his mother passed away when he was very young. Quentio's family had traditionally been guardians for Akravar, so Mahyde began to train Quentio as a guardian when he was only a small child. Mahyde used a sword and tried to teach his son how to use one too, Quentio however proved poor using various types of swords. When Quentio tried out a flail, he knew he was hooked on it. He seemed to have a very good throwing arm to launch out the flail. His father taught him many good defensive tactics and strategies through out his teachings. Quentio continued training until he was 15 when he received his first job. The job was very small, but helped pay for expenses and was better than just training. His new job was to exterminate all of the pesky slimes, which at first was quite fun, but got boring after a while. He mainly saw blue and green slimes, but occasionally he would see a mother slime. As Quentio reached his twenties he did more dangerous work such as defending against mobs of wondering zombies that came into Akravar. When Quentio was 22 his grandfather Jahad which was his last living relative besides his dad, came to visit him. He was very happy to have some company besides the vultures lurking around the district.One night they were walking in the outskirts of the town when an unusually large amount of vultures swept down snatching Jahad into the air. Jahad screamed as Quentio flung his mighty flail into the air knocking down 5 vultures, but the many remaining vultures took him deep into the dark blue night sky. For the next week Quentio and Mahyde searched for him until when they found a dark cave opening with vultures flying around the hole. Quentio looked cautiously at Mahyde, but they both knew that they had to go in. They went far and deep through various passageways until they found a room with a small table in it. On the table was a purple rabbit which had glowing red eyes and was snoring loudly. Quentio and his dad jumped, they no idea what to do. They started to continue to go deeper when they heard growling. At that point they were quite frightened, all they had was a sword, flail, and a torch. They stepped back returning to the rabbit when it started to cough. The red eyed bunny coughed up a brown shoe which had belonged to Jahad. They had no idea how a small rabbit could swallow Jahad or even his shoe. All of the sudden the purple bunny started yawning. Now they knew there was nothing more to do than run, both of them sped off up the tunnel while the viciouse rabbit chased after them. When they got out into the light the rabbit stopped and just stared at them, then the rabbit slowly walked back into the cave. Both of them had never been that scared in their life, they decided to go home. Quentio and Mahyde were depressed about losing Jahad, but decided never to try to find out why vultures brought him into the purple rabbit cave of doom. Recently Quentio at the age of 23 decided to join the Red River PMC. Quentio, being very loyal and a great guardian was quite good at escorting those in need of protection. Jon Whitemaw thought very well of Quentio and promoted him to be 2nd in command. be continued Category:Lunari Category:Melee Category:Defender